


‘Till Only the Dragon Remains

by TheFirstOfHisName



Series: To touch the light you must pass beneath the shadow [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blood Magic, Blood and Violence, Dark Daenerys Targaryen, Dark Jon Snow, Dragon Battles, F/M, Future Fic, Hatchlings, Incest, Not for Stark fans, Post-Time Skip, Show Euron became Book Euron under Three Eyed Raven manipulation, Smut, Targlings (ASoIaF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstOfHisName/pseuds/TheFirstOfHisName
Summary: Westeros has known peace for twelve years under the reign of King Aegon VI and Queen Daenerys I but there are those working in the shadows that would upset that peace for vengeance.





	‘Till Only the Dragon Remains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made for the twelfth nameday of the crown prince Aegon, Jon makes an interesting discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright it’s back, chances are this will be the only chapter with smut so I went all out. Inspired by one of the, if the not the first fanfic I ever read Distraction by RoseAlenko.

**317 AC**

Jon made his way round Maegor’s Holdfast, though this has been his residence for almost twelve years he couldn’t quite yet stop fawning over the extravagance of the castle within a castle. Whether it was the golden cloth for curtains that covered the large windows giving an outstretching view of the city, his city, one where he could even see as far out as the bay or the ceilings that were high with ornate decorations all around, rich in the color of their house, the massive square fortress that lay at the heart of the Red Keep was quite a spectacle to see everyday. All the chambers of the royal family were equally impressive, the beds fitted with the most luxurious linens from Myr, the red dragons with golden crowns that decorated the walls, the golden drapes and silks that littered the decadent rooms along with couches, tables, and chandeliers. The twin hearths were seldom used in the middle of the summer, which is why he found himself scampering through the halls from Aegon’s room to his own then finally Daenerys’. He had been looking for his gloves as his son wanted to spar but the sweltering heat discouraged him.

He searched every trunk he came across as they had just returned from Meereen not too long ago, he was sure he packed them but he was not able to locate them as of yet. Though he enjoyed the stay in Meereen, he didn’t think it necessary but Daenerys had insisted he indulge her since she had went North to see his home again it was only fair he visit a place she once thought she could call home in Essos where she ruled as Queen for a time. As a Northmen the heat would never agree with him whether it was in King’s Landing or Essos but being with his wife and children lessened the blow. As he unfastened the latch and flipped the top open he searched through the trunk that was only filled with brightly colored silks and pieces of jewelry of silver and gold. Truly a wardrobe befitting a Queen he supposed and the material was so soft to the touch, he couldn’t help himself as his curiosity got the better of him. He lifted them up to get a better view as to examine the materials further.

As a man he was clueless when it came to matters of fashion, Daenerys always complained about how his wardrobe was dark and drab but truthfully he didn’t much care about it. Over the years he had seen his queen in bright summer silks, colors that would complement her lilac eyes and silver hair, just thinking of her now roaming around with her porcelain skin showing, shimmering in the sunlight gave him pause. During their stay in Meereen, many nobles and residents had gifted her silks in gratitude and she showed an exorbitant amount of skin that appeased his senses. As he continued through the trunk, he removed long, flowing gowns of ocean blue, yellow, and pink. There was one dress in the trunk, one dress that stood out from all the others. A fabric so soft to the touch, silky like those that were folded on top of it, but was richer, thinner, and more delicate. The color was a pale lavender but almost transparent. When he lifted it out of the chest there were no sleeves just a slender piece of fabric that left nothing to the imagination only held together at the shoulders in a knot that was clasped with silver pins carved into the three-headed dragon of their house. As the afternoon sun shined straight into the room and through the garment his mouth watered at the thought of her slender frame in such a dress. Could it even be considered a dress, if she wore it surely men would see her slim waist, perked breasts maybe even the slope of her body into her groin. This could not be seen by other men, less he gouge their eyes out and embrace a different type of cruelty similar to the Holdfast’s namesake, no this was for his eyes only. He realized he had nearly forgotten why he had come there in the first place, his wife became a distraction and her presence was not needed, Aegon was probably waiting in the courtyard for him.

As he crossed the drawbridge exiting Maegor’s Holdfast he headed towards the courtyard, one of the Kingsguard stationed there stopped him. The newest member and the youngest, Ser Rollam Westerling.

“Your Grace, a meeting of the small council has been called.” the young knight informed. “Thank you for letting me know Ser Rollam.” Jon replied as he gave the man a firm hand on his silver shouldered plate. The Westerlands were the most recent kingdom they visited, though House Crakehall was raised to Lords Paramount of the West, it was the Westerlings of the Crag that offered a son to their household to better their status as their family had fallen on hard times.

“Your son he’s quite good for his age, far better than me.”

“The pressures of being a prince I imagine.” Jon retorted. The boy was only eleven as his twelfth nameday drew near, he would try to be there as much as he could for him as he grew into manhood that he knew sometimes came all too soon. “If there’s anything I can do to help relieve pressure off him or the royal family, you need only ask Your Grace.” Ser Rollam offered. Jon gave him a nod as he continued on.

As he looked down into the courtyard he saw Aegon practicing with his sword on the training pell, and over his son’s shoulder was maybe the one thing he didn’t enjoy that his wife brought back with her from Essos. This Daario Naharis, a sellsword and his wife’s former lover. The man’s presence simply irritated Jon to no end, he didn’t like the way he carried himself, as if he thought more than himself but he was simply a common sellsword who just happened to have the favor of a Queen. It was bad enough he had to suffer his presence in Meereen but now King’s Landing. Everytime the man spoke his words seemed to have another meaning, as if he was subtlety trying to make his way back into her bed. The sellsword spoke as if their history together actually meant something but Daenerys assured him it was nothing but fleeting. It took every fiber of his being not run him through with Longclaw, maybe he was being jealous or possessive but it didn’t matter Daenerys was his, anyone who got in the way would die by his hands.

“Aegon!” Jon called out to his son to gain his attention. When his son turned, Jon gestured for him to come to him all the while Daario stared back at him. Soon Aegon was at his side on the ramparts as they made their way back into the castle.

“Where were you?” Aegon asked.

“I got…distracted” is the only reply Jon could come up with.

“You said you would help me train” Aegon said, the disappointment clear in his voice.

“I did”

“But you didn’t, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised it’s not the first time.” His son’s words cut him deep but it wasn’t as if he had much choice in the previous matters, he never found much joy in ruling but it’s never been written in any books it was supposed to be enjoyable.

“You practice more than me when I was your age and I had boys growing up with me that I could train with.”

“Well Jacaerys is only four and everybody else is either older than me and sworn to me or would just let me win since I’m the crown prince.” Aegon replied somberly.

“So you turn to a sellsword for help?” Jon questioned as they walked side by side through the halls of the holdfast. “Only cause he offered to help, and you’re always busy.” It was as if his son could sense his displeasure as he examined him closely, “You don’t like Daario do you father?”

“It’s not that I don’t like him...I don’t trust him, a man who fights for gold can’t be trusted.”

“Well he did give me this arakh like the Dothraki use, I quite like it” As he showed it off in front of him swinging it back and forth.

“It won’t do much good in Westeros against proper knights. When you’re old enough, I’ll get you a proper double edged blade.” As he rustled his hand through his son’s silver gold hair.

“I’m nearly ten and two, I’m old enough.” Aegon reasoned. “Tell that to your mother” Jon replied.

Aegon sighed, “Mother says I’ll always be her baby boy but Jacaerys is actually a baby.”

“She just wants to protect you is all, and speaking of your mother, I have a small council meeting to attend or she’ll have my head. You should check in on your brother in the nursery or drop in on your sister, she’s in the Maidenvault getting lessons on the faith.” Jon hastily made his way towards the small council chamber as his son called out, “I don’t think she cares much for the Faith or me.”

When he approached the chamber it was guarded by another one of the Kingsguard, a Ser Lyn Corbray from the Vale. “They’ve already begun Your Grace.” He offered as he stepped aside. When he entered the small council chamber fell silent, “His grace honors us with his presence.” His wife said.

“Sorry I’m late, I was held up” he said apologetically as he took a seat opposite the Queen. He scanned the room of familiar faces, all distinct in their own way. Traditionally there were seven members of the small council and outside of Lord Redwyne and Ser Davos none of these people’s position were distinguishable, he wasn’t quite sure why they even had a voice.

“No matter we were only discussing small matters that don’t need the King of the Seven Kingdoms attention.” Lord Redwyne stated. Jon couldn’t quite make out if there was sarcasm in the balding Lord’s voice.

“Matters of your son’s name day to be specific.” Daenerys added.

“What of it?” He asked.

“Seems as though House Blackwood would like to endear themselves to the crown by staging a tournament in honor of the crown prince.” Ser Davos stated. The years had only made the onion knight more gruff and grizzly, he was as old as he was wise Jon considered.

“Forty thousand gold dragons to the champion, twenty thousand to the runner up, another twenty thousand to the winning archer.” Lord Redwyne added as he passed the parchment to the King. Jon read it through, he was bemused at the thought of a tourney he never actually been to one. “Harrenhal?” He questioned.

“Seems fitting to me, it’s where your father and mother met.” Daenerys shared.

“Tourneys are an extravagance to be sure but also gives the people something to be cheerful about, we have had ten years of peace after a long period of suffering for many.” Ser Davos expressed.

“I think it’s a great idea, maybe the prince could even compete.” Daario said. Jon rolled his eyes, this man should have no say in the affairs of his son or the Kingdoms. He gritted his teeth, “I don’t think I recognize your place here or your say in the matter.”

He raised his hands in defeat, “I’m only trying to help, and the Queen asked me to sit in on these meetings. To be honest I always found them quite tedious and dull.”

“I have seen the Riverlands in flames, a day of reckoning will soon be upon us” Kinvara warned. Jon could only groan and rub his temples in frustration. Daenerys grabbed his hand and held it hers, “This is what I wanted to speak to you about. Kinvara and Quaithe both have had misgivings about this...they say something is coming.” His wife muttered.

“The Dragon Queen speaks truly, a darkness will soon come as the eye of God watches over us. A crow, a kraken, a wolf but a dragon will swallow them all alike.”  
Jon removed his hand from her embrace and let out a huff of breath, “Does she ever say what she means or does she always speak in riddles?” Jon asked in frustration. He rose from the chair, “My Lords and whatever you three are, if I might have a word alone with my wife.” Daenerys leaned back in the chair with a smirk on her face, she seemingly enjoyed all of this for her own entertainment as if she got a kick out of seeing him flustered and frustrated. “Excuse my husband’s manners” Daenerys offered as the room emptied out with Daario being the last one to exit, “My Queen” he said as he bowed and closed the door behind him.

As Jon sat back down Daenerys stood slowly, she wore a deep red silk though not as provocative as the dress he seen earlier in the trunk still the material sighed and shifted with each slight movement she made, as if it every part of it was designed to draw his attention to her curves. “Is something amiss?” Dany asked with a smile hinting at the corner of her mouth. Still the dress was thin, it looked as though a good tug and it would simply split apart and expose her lovely breasts that he could spend hours suckling on. The wrap over top cut low on her chest in a deep vee, and skirt of the dress flaring out. She stepped around the table and came toward him cautiously as if she was afraid. Her sultry looks almost made him forget why he had emptied the room in the first place or maybe his mind still on the clothes in the trunk.

“Why is he here?” Jon asked as she perched up on the table in front of him with her feet crossed. “Who?” She asked dumbfoundedly.

“Daario Naharis” he hissed.

“He’s sworn to protect me” she replied dismissively.

“You have the greatest knights from all across Westeros pledged to your Queensguard that are sworn to protect you.”

“With my Unsullied and Dothraki gone, most are sworn to protect me but not out of love but of obligation.”

“An oath is an oath, if they are true knights they will uphold their vows.” She didn’t respond to him so he continued on, “So you admit he loves you?”

“The feelings are quite one sided if you must know.” She chided.

“Still that doesn’t explain why he’s sitting on the small council. What is he the Lord Commander of your Queensguard now? ” Jon asked pushing the issue further.

“Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah are irreplaceable, to allow someone like Daario to be their successor would be an insult to their honor and considering the last Lord Commander shoved a sword through my father’s back, I think I’ll leave the position unattended.”

“Still—How loyal do you expect a sellsword to be? A man that fights for gold can’t be trusted.” Jon reasoned.

“I haven’t paid him in quite some time.” She countered.

“But for a time I’m sure he was paid in other ways.”

“Are you jealous?” She questioned.

“Me jealous of a sellsword and the son of a whore?” Jon scoffed.

“I’ve never known you to be so pompous, I quite like it. So is it little Jon that’s jealous then?” She asked as she placed her foot on his groin and started rubbing him there. He started to harden under her attention.

“Don’t worry little Jon, I’ve never done half the things with Daario that I’ve done with you.” Jon moved in closer as his hand settled just under the flare of the skirt as it traveled higher up the curve of her bare hip, his fingers tingled as he caressed the heated flesh..

“Is it really that little?” Jon asked her.

“I guess only time will tell” as she deepened the force of her foot in his crotch. As Jon tried to raise from his seat but her foot had something else in mind as she clicked her tongue. “Is there something else you wanted to discuss now that you have me all alone my king?” Daenerys questioned.

Jon grinned, “It’s not really a matter of discussion, Your Grace.”

“I didn’t really appreciate the line of questioning, how will make it up to your Queen?” She asked

“I’m trying if you let me.” he said.

“Kiss my feet.” she commanded. Jon took hold of her foot and brought it up to his shoulder. He released them from her slippers as he lay a chaste kiss on the sole of her feet, then ankle, heel and achilles. Soon both heels were stationed on his shoulders as he kept the tepid kisses going from inside her heel to her knee till she was spread open. “No small clothes, I think it’s you that wanted to get me all alone.” Jon surmised.

She bit her lip, “Don’t you think it’s too hot to be wearing something so bothersome as small clothes.” As he grabbed fistfuls of her skirt, revealing her slender legs inch by inch, until Dany had to reach down and bunch them up herself, holding them against her side. He ran a hand down one leg, still peppering kisses against the side of her knee and the inside of her thighs.

Dany’s gaze went to the closed door, Jon knew the flush of her cheeks was from the thrill of it all, the excitement of what they were doing and where they were doing it. “Kingsguard are posted just outside the door.”

“I’ve never known you as a woman to care about propriety, not since our wedding night.” Jon mused. She grabbed his jaw and squeezed, “My nephew, such a mouth you have on you, it’s a shame you keep using it to talk and not lick my arse.”

“If you wanted your arse licked you only need ask.” With that she laid a foot in the middle of his chest pushing him back in his chair, she dropped down from where she was perched to bend over the table. “Bend the knee Jon Snow and lick my arse like you were born to.”

Jon rose from the seat as he stood behind her, he grabbed a fistful of hair and brought her up against his chest. “It’s King Aegon to you and if you ask nicely, I might lick that pretty little cunt of yours too. I know it’s just dripping at the thought.” He whispered in her ear as he pushed her down into the table again.

“Please” she whined. Jon got down on one knee as he lifted the skirt and went under, it surrounded him like a curtain hiding him from lurking eyes, which was fitting as he locked eyes with her forbidden hole. He rubbed up the back of her thighs and kneaded her cheeks and stretched them out exposing both holes to him. It was as he surmised, her slit was sticky with her essence as he ran a finger along. The musk of her arousal filling his senses only enthralled him as he stuck his middle finger up her puckered hole while sucking on her nether lips. Even for one finger the intrusion was tight, he heard her murmurs as his finger entrenched itself inside. He removed the finger only to spit on the ring and replace his finger with a stiff tongue. He found the trousers he was wearing excessively bothersome as his cock grew excessively hard with the sounds he elicited from her. He tried to fish himself out of them with one hand while trying to focus on his Queen’s pleasure. As if she wasn’t satisfied with his attentions came her hand digging in the back of his hair pushing deeper into her cheeks. With his face buried into her cheeks, after he freed himself he smacked his hands down on both cheeks then stretched her out.

“Let me look at you my King” He heard her say. So he peeked his head from underneath the tent that was her dress and he bunched as much of it to her waist as she looked back at him and tried to help hold up as much as she could. “How does it taste?” she asked him.

“See for yourself.” He replied as he brought his middle finger to her mouth slid it on her tongue and she sucked on it. She held his finger between her teeth and smiled, “I quite like it.”

“I know something else you’ll like” he said as he stood up behind her with his length in a firm grip. Jon put a hand in the small of her back to arch her and guide himself into her. When the tip of him struggled for entry, “Not there” his Queen whined as an arm came to his chest to keep him at bay. “Jon is not so little huh” he mocked.

“I was only teasing” she groaned but Jon was having none of it as he pulled her arm down and held it up against her back. “Teasing only gets you fucked harder Dany but I’m sure that was part of your plan.”

He slowly pushed into her, not wanting to break her completely. There was always room for pleasure and pain when it came to their love making. As he began to thrust, her round cheeks began to jiggle, the waves hypnotizing and motivating him to go forward. “Fuck” she groaned. Back and forth he continued, searching for her breaking point, he wanted her to beg him to stop knowing that he wouldn’t. The illicit moans and table screeching gave him pause but they were too far gone, damn the Kingsguard that was stationed outside the door, for he was a King if he wanted to take his Queen’s arse in the small council chamber, who could tell him no. The heat of their bodies colliding, the sound of skin clapping, the work he was putting in he needed confirmation from his Queen. “You like that Dany?” He asked. She hummed and nodded her head yes as best as she could as it was planted sideways on the table because he was pushing it down with his other arm.

“You’re so deep in my arse Jon, it feels so good ” she whimpered. The tightness gripped him so well, the traction wasn’t as best as it could be as she hadn’t sucked his cock but there was time for that later. For now he was focused on exploding so deep into her arse and have her walk in shame past the knights sworn to protect her as his seed dripped down her leg from her puckered hole. Just thinking about it made his balls tighten and he chased that feeling, that precipice. “I’m gonna cum Dany.” He said in warning. His words only seemed to incite her as she started throwing her weight against him, wiggling her arse against his groin.  
“Fill me, mark me, take from me.” It didn’t take much longer till he flooded her as she had asked. Jon pulled out of her, he smacked her on the arse pulling her skirt down, “I’m not done with you, there’s something I want you to show me.”

The two of them trekked through the castle corridors, rushing to release their inhibitions. Jon assured her the children were accounted for and they would have the time to themselves for the time being. When they finally reached her solar, Jon kicked through the door as their tongues fought for dominance over the other.  
They separated to catch their breath, “Tell me why you brought me here.” Daenerys demanded.

“Is it not obvious?” He replied.

“I want to hear it from the horse’s mouth.”

“It’s your mouth I’m interested in Dany but if you must know my intentions are not pure in the slightest, I hope you can forgive me for assuming.” Dany’s eyes left his as it settled on all the scattered clothes on her bed. “What have you been up to?” she says suddenly moving to the open chest on the sofa. Jon moved toward the large leather chair that he had left the specific dress. “This is why I brought you here.” Jon said as he lifted the light fabric with just a finger to show her. Dany came over to examine it for herself, smiling faintly as she recognized it. “Viserys gave it to me in Pentos, it’s one of my favorites. I was just a maid when I wore it for Khal Drogo.”

“And now you’ll wear it for me.” He instructed.

She couldn’t help but blush that he wanted her to try on this gown, “This is quite peculiar Jon.”

“It’s been driving me mad thinking about you in it, what you’d look like, what I would see, what I would do…” he said as he laid his hand on her waist. She shivered at his touch, all the hairs on her body stood up, “Alright then, take a seat, close your eyes and no peeking.” He sat on the chair by the window, making himself comfortable removing his boots and doublet all while his eyes remained closed.

“You can open them” she announced and the sight was more extravagant than his mind had pictured. He had seen her naked form hundreds of times yet still she was a vision in the sun. Her silver hair bright and billowing, the pale lavender dress perfectly matching her eyes, the warm light provided him the view of every luscious curve of her body. Daenerys’ pointed nipples pressing against the silk, such a slender body even after the three children. He could even see the silver thatch of hair just above her cunt that made his blood boil and mouth water.

“I take it that you like?” As she gave him a full view as she spun around in a circle giggling like a girl.

“You know I’m not a poet but like would be an understatement of how I feel about how you look Daenerys.”

“You could always show me how you feel.” As she stepped into the space between his legs then climbed on top of him. As fast and furious as their last coupling had been in the small council chamber Jon was eager to take his time, slow and tender with his Queen if that’s what she wanted. She grabbed the sides of his face kissing tenderly but in earnest. Jon quite enjoyed the dress but he found he wanted it off so he can kiss between the valley of her breasts. There was just so much going on between them from his cock straining against his leathers, her hands now running through his hair as she started kissing on his neck and ear. “Dany” he whispered in her ear, then her kisses started traveling lower and lower on his chest till she was on her knees. He leaned in for another kiss as their tongues clashed, her lips parted and he sucked on it. She pushed him back into the sofa then started dragging his leathers down, he lifted up his hips to acquiesce her cause knowing her mouth would be on him soon enough.

The roles were reversed as he was naked as his name day but she still had that dress on, Jon in all his indignation and lust was resigned to the role. She raked her nails up his thighs until her slender fingers could curl around his cock. It wasn’t time for him to assert his dominance so he was going to let her decide the pace. Her palm pulling and tugging tightly down his shaft. His exposed tip was leaking as her tongue ventured to the slit where it was coming from. From her tongue to her lips, the head was being worshipped though he could still feel the tongue doing most of the work as it sloshed constantly over him. She was holding the base of him from pushing his stones up while she forced his length down her throat trying to take everything in her mouth at once. She was so was diligent, Jon lightly smacked her hollowed out cheeks a couple times. “Good girl” he complimented. He closed in for another sloppy kiss, not caring about all the spit that surrounded her mouth.

“But it’s not enough Dany, I want to fuck that pretty little face of yours.” He admitted. Jon wanted to test how much she would allow him to use her, his hand rose to grip her neck as they both stood, he pushed her into the sofa and raised a leg high above her shoulder with a hand bunched in her hair he guided his cock into her warm and willing mouth. Jon was bucking his hips, assaulting her throat, chasing that tight feel of it all, he could feel all the spit pooling in her mouth, coming from the sides, dripping down all over her pretty dress as his balls slapped her chin. He held her down, not caring about the tears that decorated her face until she was slapping his thighs a sign she couldn’t take more so he released her.

As she soon took in deep breaths, trying to catch her wind her hands were on his ass pulling him back again. This time it was her pushing him down her throat, he had to focus on maintaining his balance as she seized control once again. One hand went from his ass to his balls, massaging them as they grew tight up against his body. He had to pull away, he couldn’t exert himself just yet.

“Is my nephew running away?” She asked him, Daenerys wore a proud smile on her face.

“It seems my aunt has picked up some tricks” Jon replied but not one to be outdone it was his turn to drop to his knees. There he was again peppering kisses against the side of her knee and the inside of her thighs. Dany’s body vibrated in anticipation, she wanted to be a vixen but he was feeling quite barbaric.  
Gentle kisses at first, teasing over her heated center, feather light caresses of his tongue until Dany was rocking against him, her hips canting, the silken folds of her dress hung over him. He decided then he would swallow her cunt whole, taking as much as he could in his mouth sucking on it with vigor. He brought his fingers to the party as he stretched her nether lips open to find that sensitivity, as he flicked his tongue over it. His name escaped her lips on a strangled gasp, her attempts for coherent sentences growing more and more futile. He wasn’t concerned though, his tongue sunk into her flames, where she was wet and warm and willing, he wanted to be engulfed in the flames for he was a dragon. “It’s too much” she cried, pushing at his shoulder but she had woken the dragon, his tongue kept searching her, slipping in deeper and deeper until he felt her body ripple above him. Satisfied one upping her, he rose from his knee, watching her limp body on the sofa. “Are you ready to be fucked Dany?” He asked. Jon got no response, so he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and made for the bed. He dropped her on her back and she turned around crawling away from him but he grabbed her by the ankle dragging her back.

“Should I take you like a wolf takes a bitch, or how a King takes a Queen?”

She laid away from him, body sprawled out on the bed, ass in the air. “What’s the difference?” Dany asked.

“I suppose it depends on the bitch or the Queen. So what will it be?” Jon quipped.

“I don’t care so long as you finish inside me and give me another child, you’ve been quite remiss in your duties.” Daenerys snarled.

“My duties?” He questioned.

She turned on the bed to face him, she still had the dress on for some reason. “If I recall you promised me seven children, one for each kingdom but twelve years of marriage and we have only three.”

“It wasn’t a promise I just said I wanted to give you seven is all. You act is if I’m solely to blame, how many heirs have you swallowed I wonder.”

“Be that as it may still—“

“How many little princes and princesses wasting away up your ass Dany?” Daenerys scoffed in response, genuinely taken aback by his brazen words. She crawled over to the edge of the bed facing him as her hand rose as she tried to smack him across his face but he caught her arm, “It’s a great offense to strike a king.” Jon said.

“Will I be punished?” She asked.

“If that’s what you’re after” he said softly as he dropped her arm. Jon tugged at the three headed dragon pin that was threaded through the knot at the strap. One after the other he freed her milky breasts into the atmosphere as he threw the pins to the ground. Her arms rose defensively to cover her breasts just to frustrate him. Jon pushed her arm down to her sides, he began to nibble on her breasts. The nibbles turned to blatant sucks of her skin, trying to mark her, he cupped her right breast, taking the whole mound into his mouth then he did the same to its twin.

“Lay back Dany” he ordered tugging at the hem of the dress to remove it. Jon grabbed her by the waist as her legs parted for him easily. He kissed on her thighs and pulled them over his shoulder sinking to his knees.  
“You’re soaking.” his desire-filled voice is thick, she gasps as his nose brushed against her overheated sex. Two fingers sunk into her cunt repeatedly penetrating curling up inside of her rapidly. His mouth soon joined them tasting the honey from the source.

“You have the sweetest cunt” he purred in that Northern burr, lifting her closer as she crosses her legs around his neck.

“I need your cock Jon” she begged. He stood up between her legs as did his cock at full attention, he wanted to lose himself inside of her. He rubbed his leaking tip around her arousal, it was quite the sticky situation he found himself in, one he would enjoy thoroughly.

“Tell me what you want again” he ordered slapping his length on her clit.

“A child...I want a child.” She cried then Jon plunged inside of her in one fell swoop. His arms planted on the bed to her sides as he thrusted continually. His head leaned biting her hard nipples. “Yes, yes, yes, yes” she whimpered egging him on. Her body tightened as he kept the strokes at a steady pace, her legs were spread wide as Jon leaned back to apply pressure on her thighs for a deeper angle. The feeling made him delirious, her perky breasts bouncing as their sexes collided in passion. He slowed down, settling with deeper and harder thrusts. Her passage was flooded as she was gushing when he pulled out of her, in and out, and right back at it. She moaned loudly as his tongue was searching her mouth again.

“Mine” he whispered in between kisses, all while driving his hips into her still. Her hands guiding him right where she wanted him. “It’s yours, it’s yours, it’s yours, all yours,” she assured him.

“Cum for me” Jon commanded as his hand reached between them, rubbing his thumb on her clit. Trying to match ministrations, he watched his length. He brought her up with two hands around her neck, “Cum for me Dany” he begged again. She watched where they were connected, mewling near his ear, whispering sweet nothings. “Fuck you’re making me cum so hard” she groaned.

Jon felt her body snatching at him as he delivered well timed strokes, he was going to fuck her through her orgasm relentlessly. His hand was at her clit again but she slapped it away, their foreheads were right up against each other, heavy breathing in one another’s face. He couldn’t hold on any longer as he flooded her passage, one burst, two burst, three...he lost count. He would mark her once again for the world to see, he would see her belly grow big once again, the culmination of their love.

As they laid there in a heap of clothes, she turned to face him, “So have you thought on Aegon’s nameday”

“If the Blackwoods are intent on honoring our son, why deny them?”

“Cause of Kinvara and Quaithe’s warnings.” She reminded him.

“The sycophants on your small council hardly should decide whether our son can enjoy his name day, not to mention the Riverlands is the last region we’ve yet to visit.”

“He can still enjoy his name day without a Tourney in his name, I was thinking of taking him to Dragonstone to see if he could mount one of the dragons.”

“Here I thought I would be irresponsible if I got him a valyrian steel sword but my wife wants my boy to become a dragon rider at the ripe age of twelve.” Jon mocked.

“The dragons that hatched have to be claimed, three dragons, three children I don’t think it’s a coincidence Drogon planted those eggs.”

“Still, he’s just a boy.”

“He’s going to have to learn eventually, the dragons are our strength, our children must be dragon riders.” she expressed.

“And if we have more children?” He questioned.

“The more the merrier” she quickly replied.

“Or the next Dance of Dragons”

“Not if we intermarry within the family” It’s like she saw the hesitancy in his face. “Are you against that?” She asked him.

“I’m not sure, I never thought about it.”

“Seeing as your cum sticks to my thighs and your children are your cousins as well I would find it peculiar if you were. Think of it, what better man for Rhaella than her older brother, who could you trust above all to watch, love and protect her more than Aegon when we’re dead and gone.”

“I was thinking we hire some stonemasons and give Jacaerys Winterfell, marry a Manderly to join our houses.”

“That wouldn’t keep the bloodlines pure now would it?” She brushed a stray hair from his eyes.

“No but it would make them our allies if we remove them as Wardens of the North.”

“Do you think I want my son rotting away in the frozen wasteland you call home?”

“What is there is for Jacaerys once Aegon becomes King?”

“He can be his hand”

“There’s a saying in Westeros, the King shits and the hand wipes. I don’t particularly want that for my son when he could be a high lord of a great castle, a cadet branch of sorts, House Targaryen of Winterfell.” She seemed to heed his words but she was still jaded so he brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“Good thing Jacaerys is only four and we don’t have to speak of these matters yet, but Aegon is twelve his matters are more pressing. If we go to Harrenhal we will bring all four dragons showing all the gathered House Targaryen’s power.”

Jon shook his head, “Is that really necessary inciting fear? Harrenhal is already a symbol of House Targaryen’s power and has been since Aegon the Conqueror came to Westeros.”

“Fine one dragon, and if you disagree take it up with Drogon.” She said as she turned away from him but Jon was right at her back pestering her neck with kisses.

**__________________________**

ARYA

She watched him clinging to this tree, it was quite the regular occurrence considering. His eyes milky white as he would see what he saw he barely shared, her brother always vague. Was he even her brother anymore, he always said he wasn’t Brandon Stark but she wouldn’t hear it, he was the same boy that was raised alongside all her siblings Robb, Sansa, Rickon and Jon.

Though much has changed, they were the last two Starks, they were scattered across the world only to find each other and split once again. If it hadn’t been for Bran calling to her, who knows where she would be. She was resigned with sailing the world, leaving Westeros behind her but Bran had showed her what he saw. It was something she could not forget or could not forgive, Jon had opened Sansa’s throat and dumped her body in the river as if she was nothing to him, as if he didn’t grow up alongside her, as if he didn’t see her as his sister anymore, if Sansa was not his sister Jon Snow was no longer her brother. No Jon Snow was Aegon Targaryen in truth, he chose the Dragon Queen, he chose fire and blood, and now she chose vengeance something the Hound told her to leave behind but she couldn’t.

Every breath Jon drew was a shame on House Stark, he may not have been a bastard but he was a shame on her father’s honor, he raised him to be a better man but he was perverted by his wife and his aunt. He made his choice and so had she.

When he came back from wherever he had been, Podrick had helped Bran up again as he leaned up against the weirwood tree. The Isle of Faces, she had only heard stories about it growing up at Winterfell, Old Nan said during the ancient war with the First Men, the children of the forest used the hammer of the waters from this island to break the Arm of Dorne. At the end of the Dawn Age, following many centuries of fighting between them, the isle is where the First Men and the children signed the pact ending their wars against each other. To honor the pact every weirwood on the island was given a face, so that the gods would witness the pact. Even the stories about the green men were true, as they rode their elks.

“I’ve watched you stuck to a tree for five fucking years now Bran, what is the point of all of this? I’ve been away from my daughter, from Gendry.”

“Human connections will only make you weak when the time comes.” Bran replied coldly.

“We have to trust Lord Stark, he’s the only one with the power to avenge Lady Sansa and Ser Brienne.” Podrick added.

“Still it doesn’t explain why we’re on an isolated island, secluded from the world.”

“I’m improving my sight. I was wrong before, wrong about what would happen but now I have thousands of eyes.” Bran explained.

“We’re up against dragons Bran, I don’t think a crow makes much of a difference.” Arya reasoned.

“Only a dragon could kill a dragon which is why I have found him and it.”

“Who? What are you talking about?” She asked.

“Euron Greyjoy, I’ve taken over his mind as he fell prey to milk of the poppy. He has sailed the ruins of Old Valyria where no man dared to explore but I willed it in search of a dragon horn that will bind dragons to it’s will. He has tasted the blood of Old Valyria and he will wake dragons from stone in Asshai. All under the guise of Crow’s Eye and who has a keener eye than the crow.”


End file.
